Bring Me Some Water
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Implied Lita/Trish and Lita/Christy Hemme... femslash, if you don't like it, don't read it. Song fic, using, "Bring Me Some Water" by Melissa Etheridge.


Title: Bring me some water

Rating: T… nothing bad really… some cursing…

Pairing: There kinda isn't one lol Mentions of Trish/Lita and mentions of Lita/Christy Hemme

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **I believe it was William Congreve** **who first said, "hell has no fury like a woman** **a woman scorned" lol Song fic using the song, "Bring me some water" by Melissa Etheridge. Read and review please… onto the fic. **

**--  
**

Trish drummed her fingertips angrily against the dashboard of her car as she stared at the car only a few parking spaces away from hers. It was Amy's car, no doubt. Amy shouldn't have been there; she had absolutely no right to, after all, she was injured; she should have been home resting up her knee but no, here she was, traveling with RAW, fucking flashing her relationship with that bimbo, Christy Hemme like it actually meant something and that made Trish angry. It was bad enough that Amy broke up with her stating that maybe they should, "see other people," but to be fucking Hemme a mere week after was like a slap in the face.

Amy was human, she had her needs, Trish very well understood this… but Christy Hemme?! She hated Hemme enough as it was already but now, now she couldn't even describe the hatred she felt for the ditzy redhead. She was so angry she felt physically weakened. The thought of Christy Hemme fingertips roaming the flesh her fingertips once roamed; Christy Hemme's lips leaving wet trails down her baby's taunt abdomen; Christy fucking Hemme screaming her baby's name tonight, sickened her and what was worse was there was not a damn thing she could say or do about it which pissed her off beyond reason.

**Tonight I feel so weak  
But all in love is fair  
I turn the other cheek  
And I feel the slap and the sting of the foul night air  
And I know you're only human  
And I haven't got talking room  
But tonight while I'm making excuses  
Some other woman is making love to you**

Trish really couldn't help but feel anger, so much anger that she felt like she was practically burning. She just didn't get it; Amy had her… had her body, had her mind, had her at her fucking disposal and she chose that fucking bimbo over her. She felt hundred percent justified in her rage! She couldn't control herself as she made her way over to the car she knew so well. 

**Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see it's out of control  
Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind  
But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul**

She was sure she would never get over this. Christy Hemme was probably in her hotel room right now, Amy's name spilling from her lips over and over. Christy Hemme's handbag was in Amy's car, lying on the passenger seat where she used to sit. The realization drove Trish's anger to its boiling point as the truth finally settled in. She honestly hadn't even realized exactly what she was doing until she heard the glass of Amy's windshield smashing, shards of glass falling onto the front seat.

Trish took a deep breath, starring at the damage she had just caused. There was no doubt about it, Amy may have had her body, may have had her heart, may have had her mind… but because of her, tonight… the devil definitely had her soul...

**  
When will this aching pass  
When will this night be through  
When I hear the breaking glass  
I only feel the steel of the red hot truth  
And I'd do anything to get it out of my mind  
I need some insanity that temporary kind  
Tell me how will I ever be the same  
When I know that woman is whispering your name**

**  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see I'm burning alive  
Can't you see my baby's got another lover  
I don't know how I'm gonna survive  
Somebody bring me some water  
Can't you see it's out of control  
Baby's got my heart and my baby's got my mind  
But tonight the sweet Devil's got my soul  
**


End file.
